Someone
by caskettoo
Summary: She felt someone sat beside her. She was still asleep, but she felt it - the warmth of someone's body. She liked to think it was Castle, but no, Castle was in Europe for his book-signing tour. - Two shots. Beckett-Gates fic.
1. Chapter 1

She felt someone sat beside her. She was still asleep, but she felt it - the warmth of someone's body. She liked to think it was Castle, but no, Castle was in Europe for his book-signing tour.

She knew she fell asleep on a sofa, but not in her own apartment. Not Castle's loft,too. But she didn't care. She didn't really care. She was really tired, she needed sleep.

The NYPD said 'no' about her resignation and she had to do paperwork - a ton of paperwork. Dr. Burke convinced her to stay. 'Running is not the answer' , said the psychiatrist. Gates gave her advices, gave her reasons on why she should stay. Esposito and Ryan gave her the cases list. 'More than 400 dead bodies, Beckett. You gave the justice for their family.'

Alexis gave her an advice , too. "We're all moving on,Kate. But there's a point when we find our place,our position,our home. You said my dad and I are your place. But no, we are your home.'

Wait. Speaking of Alexis, this 'someone' smelled like Alexis. But this 'someone' ? Clearly not Alexis. She just called her to say that she won't be at the loft until 8pm. And the only one who smelled like Alexis...

Lanie. Oh.

Just when Kate about to open her eyes, a kiss landed on her forehead. A soft kiss. So comforting. Just like her mother's. And Kate enjoyed it. Not long after the kiss, this 'someone' pulled Kate's head into her-or his-Kate was really sure it's 'her'-lap.

But Lanie never do that to her. Lanie's words are comforting, and she won't ever treat Kate like a baby.

Kate felt a drop of water fell on her neck. This 'someone' stroked Kate's hair, while another drop of water soaked Kate's neck again. And then a sob hit Kate's ears.

Enough.

She had to open her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered heavily. Her green eyes saw an image of her mother then.

_Am I no longer exist ?_

She closed her eyes one more time. A part of her hoped this was a reality, but then she remembered Castle.

_No. This is just a dream._

Gathered all her strength, she opened her eyes again and then found herself staring at...Gates.

_I'm so dead._

Kate confused , and felt like asking Gates questions, but all she asked was...

"Sir ?"

"Detective Beckett. Nice dream ?" Gates asked as her tears streamed down.

_N/A :. English is my second language, sorry for the language mistakes, I'll fix them. Reviews are appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" The sentence blurted out from Kate's mouth. She really wanted to take it back, but well, she said it already. She stood up quickly then.  
"What the hell are you doing here ? Why are you even here ?"

_Shit._

Another rude sentences again. Gates shook her head. She really didn't have to do this at all. She really didn't have to cry in front of her best detective. She really didn't have to.  
Gates sighed. She had to explain all of her problems to Kate, whether she want or not.

"This is not the best way to wake up, Detective, I get it."

Kate was speechless. She was still scared and shock. This was sooo not what she expected. But it's not her to just run away without knowing the truth – at least not _again_.

"What happened ?"

"I guess I gave you too much paperwork . You didn't have any chance to visit your mother's grave, did you ? You didn't come to say 'Happy Mother's Day' to her ?" Gates asked carefully. Kate's face color faded when her boss mentioned the word 'Mother'.

And right. She didn't have any chance to. That's why she...that's why she was so mad at Gates.

_That's why I cried in the break I cried to sleep ?_

"You cried to sleep. Mumbled Castle's name." Said Gates before Kate can even asked.

"And your Mother's. It's 'Johanna' , I guessed ?" The older woman continued her sentence.

Kate nodded in silence.

"I had a daugter named Johanna, too." Kate was surprised with the thickness in her boss' voice. Never she heard her like this.

"I'm sorry, had ?"

"Yes. Had. She died when she was nineteen. If only...If only she's still here right now, she might be 34." Gates leaned her head to the sofa. Her mind flied to 1978 , when her daughter was born. That was the best day ever for her.

Kate surprised. Gates never talked about her family. Maybe this is one of the reasons.

"I'm sorry. What – what happened to her ?"

"Cancer. She said she wanted to be a cop...like me. Every Mothers Day, she gave me a glass of hot chocolate. Hers was the best." Gates wiped the tears on her cheeks.

Kate remembered her 'thing' with her mother every Mothers Day. She made almond-cookies for her mom every Mothers Day.

"She said that she want to stay alive until she makes me happy. Until I'm proud of her. The thing is, Detective, she never let me down. And I'm so proud of her. Every Mother might feel the same. She never let me down. Never." Gates continued.

Kate bit her lip. Nobody deserves cancer. Nobody. Even her mother's murderer.

"And being close with you , to hold you, to stroke your hair...made me feels like I can have her again. I can have Hannah again. It was so immature, and I'm sorry to scared the hell out of you, I really am. I'm sorry."

Again, Kate nodded. Too much sorry for her today. From Castle, Alexis, Lanie,Esposito...it was enough. And too much ' it's okay' from her mouth too.

And yes, Gates was scared the hell out of her. It was creepy. Really. But this side of Gates, the one she thought never existed...it's new to her. It made her realized that she's not the only one who feels the way she does. No one is exactly as they seem, and no one is exactly like what she think they are. That no one is living without their own story.

"Me too. For being rude. I was just..." Kate thought for a moment. "Nevermind."

Gates smiled. "It's 10 pm. Leave your paperwork, go visit your mom. Tell her it's my fault that you're late."

But she was just finished 11 from 20 paperwork. It would be inappropriate.

"No, Sir, I-"

"That was an order, Detective Beckett. " Said Gates strictly, walked straight to the door.

_N/A : 50 story alerts ? Thank you ! I know 70% of you hates this story, but well, thank you for reading. Again, reviews,bad or good...are appreciated ! _


End file.
